Deku 10
by DetroitKing
Summary: Deku, the quirkless boy whose dream it was to become a hero becomes a reality when a mysterious device falls from the sky, as if it were a blessing from the heavens, giving our young hero the ability to transform into many different aliens with different powers and personalities. Join Deku on his adventures as he sets out to be the world's #1 hero
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Omnitrix

In a world where 80% of the population had special quirks that made people heroes or villains, Izuku Midoriya was one of the unlucky few that didn't. He had always dreamed to be a hero, his idol All Might was everything he aspired to be. He was crushed when the doctors told him he didn't have any quirks or special abilities. All his hopes and dreams, shattered in an instant and on top of that he was the only one of his classmates that didn't have a quirk and his bully Bakugo teased him relentlessly for it. One night, he is walking about by himself just strolling down the street soaking in his thoughts. He notices a shooting star glistening in the night sky.

"I wish I had superpowers." Izuku said looking up at the shining star. He sighed, he knew it was unlikely to work but he must have hope, he has not given up on his dream to be a hero. He'll make it one day, somehow. As he continued walking he noticed the shooting star was getting closer, his eyes went wide before running and jumping out of the way of the crash. He went to see what it was, maybe a meteor? But it seemed too small. Upon getting closer a device latched itself upon his left wrist causing the boy to freak out a bit. He noticed it was some type of, weird watch, while he was trying to get it off the base of the watch grew taller and had a figure in the center. Curious, Izuku pressed down on the watch and suddenly started transforming, he grew firey red rocks all over his body until he was engulfed in flames, but it didn't hurt one bit. He looked at himself and realized he had transformed into some type of monster or something.

"Oh no! No no no no no! What am I gonna do! What am I gonna tell my mom?! I have to get out of here!" The boy panicked and ran into an alleyway before any heroes or cops could show up at the sight.

"Okay, stay calm, relax. Maybe this isn't permanent, maybe it's just temporary." He told himself

He then observed himself and his situation, he pushed his hand foward and shot a fireball into a pile of trash throwing himself back. The symbol on his chest started blunking red while making a sound and he was back to normal, Izuku then ran all the way home and into his room as his mother was already sleeping. Trying to process everything that happened tonight, he decided to just get some sleep for now as he had school tomorrow.

The next day, as Izuku was on his was to school there was a battle where a couple heroes were trying to deal with a giant villain.

'_Should I?' _Izuku thought looking at his alien watch, however the heroine Mt Lady showed up to stop the villain so there was no need. As the crowd cheered and took photographs of her Izuku began taking notes of her quirk putting it in his notes with all the other heroes he's taken notes of. He continued on his way to school, he wore a jacket to cover his new watch as he was still unsure about it, he got to class and went through the school day as normal except he wasn't really paying much attention as he was still thinking about the watch. He then snapped back to reality once the teacher mentioned that he was planning on going to UA High.

"Huh?" Izuku said slightly confused

"Well isn't that what you said Midoriya, that you were going to attend UA High?" The teacher repeated

The entire classroom erupted with laughter.

"Yeah sure, like you're gonna get accepted into UA High!" One boy said

"You don't even have a quirk!" a girl said

"Hey, I could still make it!" Midoriya said defending himself

Bakugo then aimed an explosion at Izuku, claiming he shouldn't put him on his level since he's quirkless, to which Izuku countered with saying that he wasn't trying to compete and just wanted to follow his dreams.

"Yeah right, you could never pass the exams." Bakugo taunted Izuku then proceeded to destroy his notebook.

"Give up on UA, why don't you just go kill yourself." Bakugo said as everyone left the classroom.

Midoriya picked up the notebook, and remembered when All Might first made his debut as a hero. He looked up to him so much and aspired to be like him, but was devastated once the doctor revealed that he had no quirk. He replayed that video all day, crying as he did so, his mother crying with him, she felt so sorry for him and tried her best to make him feel better.

"No...you're wrong Katsuki. I do have a quirk now." Deku said to himself looking at his watch

"I will pass, no ace the exams. I will get into UA High and I will be the greatest hero of all time!" Izuku shouted with determination holding up his arm with the watch on it. As he walked home, he was ambushed by a villain known as the Sludge attempting to steal his body.

"Sorry kid, but don't worry, it'll be quick." the villain said

_'Can't move...I need to use the watch somehow.' _Izuku thought to himself

"TEXAS SMASH!" yelled a voice as a tall muscular man showed up and punched the villain off Izuku and captured him in a jar. Izuku then recognized the man as none other than All Might himself.

"Oh my God...I-It's really you..." Izuku said in shock as he fainted

"Hey, kid wake up!" All Might said

Izuku then woke up to see his idol standing before him.

"I don't believe it, it wasn't just a dream! C-Can I have your autograph?" Izuku asked him

"Already signed it on your notebook." All Might said with a smile, "All right you're safe now, I've got to deal with this villain." He said picking up the jar and flying off

"Wait!" Izuku screamed latching on to his leg

"Hey what are you doing? Let go!" All Might shouted

"I can't, I'll die from this height!" Izuku shouted back

All Might then safely landed on a nearby building.

"I'm sorry, I just need to know. Is it, at all possible for someone to be a hero like you even if they don't have a quirk?" Midoriya asked, he knew that he had his new watch now but still needed an answer from the man himself.

"I know, I know that it seems foolish. A lot of people have told me it was impossible to be a hero without a quirk, but after recent events I feel anything could happen. I've always aspired to be like you, admired you, I want to save people just like you do, with a smile on my face telling the people that everything's going to be all right. Now, I think I can but I need to know what you think." Izuku continued but as All Might was about to answer there was a puff of smoke and suddenly All Might was now a shorter and very skinny man.

"A-All Might?! What happened?!" Izuku asked shocked

"Dammit...well there you have it. This is my true form kid, after a great battle I had five years ago I got this wound on the side of my stomach, I can only hold my transformation for so long before reverting back to this form. Now, as for you're question...there are many responsibilities to being a pro hero, but most importantly, a pro must always be willing to risk his or her life in any situation and I cannot see you doing that while being quirkless. So no, I'm sorry but I do not think it's possible to become a pro hero without a quirk." All Might answers

"I...I see. Thanks for you time." Izuku said as he walked off down the stairs and down the street, he wasn't too upset but he just needed an answer from his idol, that of course didn't stop his dream.

"Hey...where's the Sludge villain?" All Might asked himself before seeing an explosion in the distance.

* * *

There were a few heroes surrounding the escaped villain, but unable to do anything with there quirks being useless against him. On top of the he had a hostage, Kastuki Bakugo and they could only stand by helplessly as he was about to die.

"Dammit! I shouldn't have wasted any time talking!" All Might said internally upset at his self that he can do nothing to save Bakugo at the moment.

"Crap this is my fault! If I hadn't of wasted All Might's time he would've saved Katsuki by now!" Izuku said blaming himself. He then looked at his watch once more.

_'This is it, I caused this so I have to make up for it. Despite how he treats me, I can't just stand by and watch Katsuki die, it's now or never.'_ Midoriya thought to himself before running to the scene and jumping off a car

"Hey kid what are you doing!"

"Is he crazy?!"

"You'll be killed!"

Were some of the cries from the crowd and some of the heroes there. While in the air, just before landing he pressed and slammed on his watch. His body was covered in black, green, and white with a green circle at the top of his face as an eye. The symbol of the watch on his chest, his arms much longer and bigger.

_'Wait, I can transform into more than one...Alien?' _Izuku said internally but wasted no time and punched the sludge villain right off Bakugo.

"Deku...Is that you?" Bakugo said after coughing and catching his breath

"Get somewhere safe, I'll handle this." Izuku said as he extending his arm and punched the villain again, splattering him everywhere and even shot energy beams to vaporize him.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Izuku said as his watch yet again blinked red and he transformed back to himself. The crowd of people then clapped and cheered for him as All Might looked on surprised but with a smile on his face.

After everyone cleared out, Katsuki then confronted Izuku.

"What the hell was that Deku?"

"What do you mean?"

"How the hell did you suddenly get a quirk out of nowhere?!" Bakugo asked frusturated

"Last night, it fell from the sky and just latched onto my arm." Izuku explained

"You really expect me to believe some bullshit like that!" Bakugo said now even more angry

"It's the truth! I don't even know how it works or what it even is. I'm still figuring it out myself." Izuku said defending his self.

"Tch, just stay out of my way. I never asked for your damn help so don't you dare look down on me." Bakugo said before walking off. Izuku then made his was back home before meeting All Might again.

"Impressive work out there, especially for someone who's quirkless." He said

"W-Well I did only just get this thing last night. I can't even get it off." Izuku said trying to take it off

"No that's fine, I overheard everything but listen. If your power comes from that watch and not you yourself, a lot of people may try to come after you so I would try to be careful. Either way, you handled yourself like a pro out there and even took down the bad guy, something the few heroes who were out there couldn't even do." All might then put his hand on Izuku's head

"I'm sure you'll make an excellent hero." He said before walking away as Izuku cried tears of joy.

"Thank you." Izuku whispered as he headed home.

**Be sure to tell me what you guys think of this first chapter and also, should Izuku still have One For All in this story or is the Omnitrix enough? I'm thinking just having him stick with the Omnitrix but not sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Building Up

It was 5 am when Izuku Midoriya left his house, he was on a desolate beach where no one could bother him. He needed to know more about the Omnitrix and it's capabilities, he had 10 months to prepare for the UA entrance exam, it was time to train. He pressed on the sides of his watch as the base grew taller, he twisted it to see different figure, he counted at least 10 aliens in the thing, at least he assumed they were aliens. He transformed into his fire alien from the first night he got the watch. He practiced shooting fireballs and fire blasts and figured he could fly shooting the flames towards the ground.

"So this body seems to be immune to fire, makes sense. Of course it seems water would naturally weaken me, but would it kill me?" Izuku wondered but didn't want to take any chances. Eventually the timer ran out and he was back to normal.

"Hmm...It seems I only have ten minutes in each form, I'll need to count the cool down as well." Midoriya then wrote his notes down in a new notebook he got, making sure to study everything he can about this new power he's obtained. A few minutes later he transformed into another alien, blue and black in shape with a pointy head and elbows.

"Huh, I wonder what this form does." Izuku said as he tried to shoot any blasts or beams but nothing. He then ran and started to scream as he suddenly was running way faster than he imagined and had to bring himself to a hold.

"Okay...super speed...nice." He said feeling a little nauseated. He waited a bit before running again, having a little more control this time. He was able to run home and back grabbing a snack from the fridge and leaving his mother very confused. After a bit more practice he started running laps around this little area. The timer eventually went off and Izuku would have to wait the next few minutes before transforming into another alien. This one was big and red with four arms.

"Four arms? So super strength I guess?" Izuku figured so he went to pick up a small abandoned boat stranded on the beach and threw it far into the ocean.

"Awesome!" He shouted with excitement

The next alien he would transform into was one that encased entirely in diamonds

"Hmm, I guess I probably have tougher skin in this form. Probably super strength as well." He then thrust his arm out and started shooting diamonds. "Figures"

This next one was a white, green, and black fish like creature with sharp teeth and long legs and arms and sharp fingernails.

"Huh, I wonder if I can breathe underwater." Midoriya then jumped into the ocean and as he guessed, could breathe just fine.

"Awesome." He said underwater

As he made his way back to land he noticed it was a little harder to breathe than in water. "I guess in this form I can't stay on land too long." He said

Next up was a white ghost like figure, however the second Midoriya turned into the alien, he immediately started screaming as it felt like is skin was burning. He flew under a bunch of sand in panic, and then came out just as the watch started beeping again.

"Ok, don't use ghostly alien in sunlight, got it."

For the next alien was a green human sized bug like alien, with wings and many arms and legs and four eyeballs.

"Ew! What is that horrible smell?! Wait a second that's me!" Midoriya said with a disgusted look.

He then flew around for a bit to get the hang of it and was also able to project slime from his mouth and eyes. "Ewww" He said as he landed to turn into the next alien.

This one took him by surprise, it was grey and incredibly short, much shorter than dogs and cats really.

"Oh, what if this form has super strength like that one guy in that comic book!" He said but all he did was nearly break his hand upon punching a rock. He tried running, flying, beams of any kind, but got nothing. However, he did feel a million times smarter than he already was, and figured this one just provided super intelligence.

"This form could be useful in battle when it comes to strategy and tactics I guess."

Now Midoriya had transformed into his final alien, this one was an animal like creature on all fours and completely covered in orange fur and no eyes, and had a mouth with very sharp teeth. However in this form, Midoriya seemed wild and was just running around, and attacking random objects on the deserted beach. After ten minutes he was then back to his human self.

"That...was weird. Almost like I had no control...better hold off on that transformation for now, I couldn't even talk. However I noticed my sense of smell was greatly increased."

With that, young Midoriya would go to that beach every morning at 5 am and train himself in those alien forms for the next 10 months until the U.A Entrance Exams. Not only did he train in his alien forms, but he also trained his human form as well to build body mass and prepare himself in case his watch doesn't work for some reason.

* * *

Now was the day he had been waiting for, quickly eating his breakfast and saying goodbye to his mother while rushing out the door, he made it to U.A. High School just in time for the exam.

"Wow, it's so big!" Izuku said in astonishment at the size of the school. _'This is what you've been training and working so hard for, you can do this.' _he got lost in his thoughts as he tripped and fell but before he hit the ground was saved by a girl using her quirk.

"You should be more careful next time, I'm Ochaco by the way!" The girl said cheerfully

"O-Oh, I'm uh Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said nervously

"You're taking part in the entrance exams right?" She asked

"Uh yeah, that's me." He responded

"Well I wish you the best of luck!" Ochaco said as she made her way inside.

_'Wow, can't believe I actually talked to a girl...' _Izuku thought as he made his way inside the bulding.

Once inside U.A., a man known as Present Mic began to explain how the Entrance Exam worked. It starts with a practical test and then afterwards a written test which states that their goal in the practical test is to dispatch as many villains as they can to earn a high score. Izuku and the other students arrive at their designated battle centers and are now ready to begin the practical test of U.A.'s Entrance Exam.

_'Only got ten minutes with each form, so I need to play this smart and carefully.' _He thought

Just as he was waiting however, he noticed Ochaco and went to go thank her from earlier. Just as he was about to though, he was stopped by one Tenya Iida.

"You shouldn't be distracting her Midoriya, this is a test and we need to focus with full attention." Iida warned

However the other students were talking about Midoriya, already counting him out and recognizing him as the quirkless boy. Their taunting was silenced however as the test began and many robots started attacking them. Midoriya quickly activated his watch and transformed into his fire alien, who he named Heatblast. As Heatblast was able to maneuver around and take out many enemies with his fireballs and fireblasts from his hands. As everyone else takes out their opponents, the test nears an end as their are few left. The last enemy appeared, which was a gigantic robot causing everyone to run in panic.

_'I can't take that on! I don't think I'm powerful enough and I only have one minute left in this form!'_ Midoriya thought in panic however the screams of Ochaco Uraraka snapped him back to reality. The robot had smashed a few buildings and trapped her under the debris, and as it moved closer, threatened to crush her.

"I-I have to do something!" Izuku yelled to himself as he ran forward and jumped, blasting himself high in the air. He conjured up every last bit of firepower and shot a massive super fireball at the robot, completely obliterating it. Just then, his watched timed out and he fell from the sky, with Iida catching him before he could reach the ground. Everyone just stood in awe at the power Izuku just displayed, wondering if he was playing weak in order to fool them.

_'I wonder if he recognized that saving others was the key to this exam after all.' _Iida thought as the test was concluded.

* * *

A week later Izuku would get back his results, through a video call from All Might himself.

"I saw you at the exams, you did great young Midoriya. You were incredible out there." All Might congratulated him

"Thanks All Might! That means so much coming from you!" Izuku said with excitement

"Not only did you gain the highest points for the most defeated enemies, you also put your life before another in order to save someone else. I'm proud to say, you have aced the Entrance Exams and have been granted as a student of U.A High. Also forgot to mention, I'll be teaching there as well, so I hope to see more of you young Midoriya." All Might said

Izuku could barely talked as his eyes were filled with tears, and his mom hugging and congratulating him on his great accomplishment.

"Thank you All Might, I won't let you down!" Izuku said as he finally cried the happiest tears of joy.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to come, but here we are. So majority agree that Deku should in fact not recieve OFA as it would be way too overpowered on top of the already overpowered Omnitrix, So that's it for now, don't forget to review to let me know what you think and until we meet again!**


End file.
